Legends Stay With Us Forever
by Wrecker of my own heart
Summary: Basically, it takes place after the movie ends. There is a new threat coming to Moonacre and the Moon Princess is once again at the thick of it. Magic plays a much more important role, and read along to Maria trying to control her magic. Robin x Maria plus other ships.
1. Chapter 1: Overview

" _Well, there we are then. Nothing to be done."_

 **Chapter 1: Overview**

M:

I stood between all who I had come to know in my short stay at Moonacre. Uncle Benjamin, Miss Heliotrope, Loveday, Digweed, Marmaduke, Coeur de Noir, and of course, Robin.

In front of me stood the magnificent two animals, pure and loyal, the ones that had helped me through everything. The majestic unicorn and the rare black lion, also known as my dear dog Wrolf. I was content and satisfied. Maybe a little mystified about why I was revived and just a tad… dizzy?

My knees buckled and the smile disappeared from my face as I faded into unconsciousness. Not before I felt strong hands pick me up and cradle me close. _Uncle Benjamin._ I nestled in close and dreamt of the stars and the moon.

R:

I don't know why I did that. I mean, I was standing close to her so I naturally followed instinct, but now what? I gazed down at the sleeping form in my arms before muttering confusedly to the elders. "Mr. Merryweather. Uh. Can you… I don't know what… What should I do?"

I looked over at Uncle Benjamin, and groaned. They were kissing again. I mean okay they were in love, but what do I do with Princess? I can't just carry her around all day. I have things to do! Okay, not really but come on, my hands will be tired! Okay, not really to that either. I'm quite the muscular fellow. However, I can't just keep looking at her milky white skin, her copper curls, her luscious lips. Wait. Stop. I didn't mean that. I was just repeating what others said. Okay. Yeah.

I cleared my throat. Once. Twice. Three times. "Maybe I should just toss her over again." Well that got their attentions. Loveday looked a little miffed and Benjamin just looked amused.

"Oh well, follow me. I would carry her but I rather carry," he hoisted Loveday up who squealed, "this one right here." Oh great. I was left carrying the girl.

I looked imploringly at my father but he was turning away muttering something about work and informing others that there would be truce between the families before any other de Noirs tried to kill the Merryweathers. Digweed and the governess had already left. Swell. I followed after Loveday and her fiance, staring down at the innocent girl I was carrying, with the two faithful animals trailing behind.

I deposited Maria on her bed, and stole away to the de Noir fortress for a night of sleep. Not before one last lingering look at the person sleeping on the bed.

M:

I woke to a pounding headache, remnants of my death last night I suppose. I smiled as I turned over and noticed Marmaduke's biscuits waiting for me as usual. However, they were a bit cold, meaning I had woken up late! I quickly rushed around, getting ready, before rushing down the stairs and into the dining room. Everyone present was just finishing up when I burst through the doors. "Oh no! Why didn't any of you wake me? I missed breakfast!"

Uncle, Loveday, and Miss Heliotrope all laughed. "Come now. If we can't let the Moon Princess sleep after she has saved the whole valley, then what are we useful for?" Uncle chuckled out loud. "And on the contrary, you can have breakfast with Digweed, Marmaduke, and Miss Heliotrope. Loveday and I need to go to town to prepare for the wedding!"

I stared up at them in shock. The wedding. Already. "How many days have I been asleep? One? Two? A month?"

"Oh come on Maria. Don't you think Benjamin and I have waited long enough? The wedding is in a week and we need to prepare for everything. You have to come dress shopping with me!"

Oh. Dress shopping. That's nice, I thought. Loveday always had a better sense in fashion than I did though. Anyways, I was excited to hear that the wedding was so soon. Even though I had only met the couple not long ago, I wished them to be together.

"Anyways, thanks Uncle. For carrying me back to my bed." I said before shoveling forks of food into my mouth, watching from the corner of my eye as Digweed settled himself by Miss Heliotrope and Marmaduke appeared in the seat next to mine. Then I noticed Uncle and Loveday sharing an amused look. "What?"

"I didn't carry you Maria. Robin did."

I almost choked and dropped my spoon but regained myself. Huh? Robin?

"That kid was very befuddled with what exactly what he was doing carrying you, but nobody else would. We all were… preoccupied." Oh. I understood now. The couples… were thankful they hadn't died a horrible death. Oh well. Guess I'll have to thank Robin for carrying me and standing up for me against his father. I'll do it later I suppose.

"You know Maria. When you fell into that ocean, even Coeur was scared. He agreed to a truce. No more enmity between the clans. We will be allies and exist in harmony. The de Noirs will always have the forest and their village while we get the manor, the farming lands, and the town. However, there are no restrictions anymore. Those boundaries are just legal terms. Our pride disappeared with you down that cliff."

I smiled happily. Things would finally work out. Loveday would join us in the manor and soon I would have cousins! Now, I just needed to find something to do in my free time.

R:

Things between my father and I has always been icy, but he really seems to be trying since yesterday night. I just don't know what to think. Should I forgive him for all those hurtful words? The mean jabs in front of the clan. The angry words when it wasn't just me that had failed. All those combined, I was confused. To top it off, Maria. She kept entering my thoughts and I did not know what to think about that. Sure, she was pretty, and smart, but she would never even look twice at me. And she deserved someone that wasn't scarred, or had an evil past like mine.

M:

After the normal lessons with Miss Heliotrope in the morning, and lunch, I was free for the rest of the day. I wandered over to the stables, with Wrolf at my heels and gasped at the sight in front of me. The unicorn was in the green pastures, along with Periwinkle, and Thunderbolt, Uncle's steed. I was so excited, I almost stepped on a pile of dung. Gross.

I ran over to the unicorn and petted it softly, kissing it gently on the forehead by reaching on my tiptoes. After a gallop on Periwinkle throughout Merryweather lands, _I really wanted to ride that unicorn but I was afraid she would run away if I tried to ride her,_ I went back into the manor, to the library. I found the dusty old book entitled The Ancient Chronicles of Moonacre Valley, still in the secret compartment where Uncle hid it, thinking he was so clever. The bookmark was still there, and the key was back in its place. _Magic and all its mysteries._ I flipped through and realized there was much more to the story than I had first realized. There were many tales of de Noirs and Merryweathers killing each other. Each time, a different girl trying to stop them, and never succeeding. Loveday's story was in there too, and in the end, the biggest surprise of all. A picture of me, with my story.

This was quite a mystery, one that could only be solved by reading more. I flipped to the beginning of the book and noticed a tiny handprint. I also noticed that the pearls in the book were glowing, just like every time I opened the book. As if by instinct, I put my handprint in the impression. At first my hand was too small, and then the impression shrunk to fit my hand! I quickly pulled away before anything else could happen. It was almost dinnertime and I had to leave. I knew the next time that I would return, I would clean the library and make it more hospitable before continuing my conquest.

R:

During dinnertime, father tried speaking to me about, well nothing. He tried to make trivial talk, but the connection between father and son was not there, no matter how much either one of us wished it were there.

There were a gaggle of girls, maybe eight to ten, that were standing in the shadows, whispering. The ones older than me stared at the men. The younger ones, and the ones my age, looked in my direction and then looked away, blushing. I have that impact on girls, except one I suppose. She was different.

Suddenly, father stood up and announced what would change my life. "In one month time, my son will be eighteen and I am happy to announce that once I am dead, he will get these lands and rule over them as chief. His lucky bride will be chietress!" I covered my head with my hands and watched through the slits as more girls looked at me with desire. Come on, I was the heir but knowing my father, he wouldn't be dying anytime soon anyways. I stood up and walked out, to clear my head.

M:

After dinner time, I went out with Wrolf for a walk in the forests to think and look up the sky. The sky that had been returned to its former glory. The stars twinkled and the moon bathed everything in its silvery glow. I soaked it all up, with my hands outstretched and let myself fall backwards into a patch of grass. Wrolf settled himself into my side, as I closed my eyes and smelled the fresh air.

"Princess."

My eyes flew open at that nickname. Only one person called me that, _and of course people that hadn't met me yet,_ Robin. Robin was standing by my head, looking down at me with unreadable eyes. I closed my eyes again. "You're backwards."

He let out a soft chuckle before settling himself on my other side. Wrolf did not even bat an eyelash. With his knees pulled up to his chest, he asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same," I muttered before pulling myself up and mimicking his pose. I sighed. "I was admiring the view and smelling the fresh air. Of course that was before you obstructed my field of vision."

"Your eyes were closed." He paused, slyly. "And I _am_ the view." Cheeky bastard. So full of himself. And I had to thank him. Ugh. Let's get this over with alright.

"Look. Thanks for helping me find the necklace, and for carrying me when I fainted last night. I didn't know until Uncle told me this morning."

"Ah yes. Me as the knight in shining armor. Like always. I think that's what makes girls fall in love with me. Ah yes, it could be these amazing curls, or these captivating eyes. What do you think?"

R:

I heard something distinctly like "arrogant bastard and bad manners." I chuckled, surprising myself. A girl had never made me laugh before, other than my sister, and she had been exiled.

We fell silent, listening to the night sounds. Before long, we both stirred and got up.

"Better get back now." We both said at the same time. She blushed and turned away.

And with that we went our separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2: House Rehab

**Chapter 2: House Rehab**

M:

I awoke to the sounds of pitter patter as raindrops fell outside. No going outside today. But that means a whole day to fix up the house. The entire house. But that would take too long. I needed someone who could accomplish tasks fast. Someone like Marmaduke.

Breakfast was a jolly affair. Loveday was disgruntled because we wouldn't get to stop for dresses. Everyone was trapped inside the house. However, that gave me an amazing idea.

"We can all fix this house together!"

Marmaduke and Digweed were already at the table with us. Everyone, including them, whipped their head around to face me.

"What?" Uncle asked. "This house is fine the way it is."

"Now, Benjamin. You know Maria is right. Her sacrifice may have fixed the foundations of the the manor and the cracks, but they certainly didn't fix the amount of furniture or the dust collecting here." Loveday stated.

Miss Heliotrope asked the question that was on my mind. "Where will we get the furniture from then?"

Uncle just smiled, and shook his head in wonder as to how someone could be so naive. Marmaduke, on the other hand, was more than happy to elaborate to the poor souls that hadn't lived in Moonacre all their lives. "Miss. Everyone here has their own magic, except you as you weren't born here or have any relation to anyone in Moonacre, a blood relation that is. Me, I have the magic to be able to well, pop up wherever I want and have the ability to replace a thousand cooks. Loveday's magic has to do with her dresses. Benjamin has his furniture. He enchanted the piano to play by itself. Digweed, he's in charge of gardening. And, Miss Maria. Well. She's the Moon Princess. For all we know, she could have all our powers, or maybe just ones that relate to the sky. She's _extraordinary._ "

This aroused more questions, and I decided all these questions could only be answered by a book. "Uncle, are there any books on Moonacre around here?"

"Dear Maria. There's only the one that you brought back from London. There are no other books, simply because there cannot be any other books. That's why I was so upset when your father took it with him when he left. If he was going to cut all ties, he should have left behind the one thing that could've helped us. It could've answered so many questions."

"What do you mean, there simply cannot be other books? Somebody should've wrote something!" I exclaimed, thinking how could people not write _anything?_

"Here. Watch what happens when I write something about Moonacre. Digweed, can you please get me some paper and a quill?" I watched over Uncle's shoulder, interested, as he wrote his account of the day at the cliff. As soon as he started writing, the smell of smoke filled the air, and in less than a second, the paper Uncle had been writing on, burned itself out! Not even ashes were left! Woah! "There you go. That's what happens when you write anything relating to Moonacre. People have tried centuries to disguise facts in a riddle or a poem, but no, it all burns to crisp. The other books are all ones by other people in the outside world." Uncle sat back with a sigh. "I'll give you the book, okay. You should catch up on Moonacre history."

I smiled sheepishly. "I may have already found it., and now it has my story in it too."

Uncle just sighed again. I had a feeling that he knew exactly who had told me about the book. "If Uncle is in charge of the furniture, who is in charge of the paintings and the curtains and other things?" The words rushed out of me.

The next few hours of my life were magical. There was no blueprint, because it got burned up too. Uncle did a "splendid" job explaining the layout of the house, however.

 _House layout: There are 42 rooms in this house. Marmaduke's kitchen, the dining room where we are right now, 6 bathrooms, the ballroom, the classroom, the family room, the sewing room, my workshop, the living room, the gardening room, Wrolf's room, and the rest 36 are bedrooms. The four towers in the four corners, are all linked by a door, so Maria has claim to all of them. Her bedroom is currently the right back (from the front view) and she has her own bathroom. Everything else is scattered throughout, connected some way or another. Figure it out._

That was not the magical part of all this though. The real magic came after Uncle's description. Uncle wanted to do everything the efficient way and so made us all use magic. Here's how that went.

Uncle knew I had tremendous power, and wanted to start me off with "baby" steps. According to him, it's not like he was making me stop the rain. Yeah, supposedly I can do that. Anyways, he made us all sit in a circle, even Miss Heliotrope. He said that she could provide her strength and that would make it easier for us. He then made us close our eyes. We didn't need to do that either but he said it would help me. And then it was an explosion.

An explosion of colors before my eyes. The energies from everyone in the room, including mine. The colors looked like paint, forever mixing. It was surreal. And then in front of me appeared a layout of the manor. That was Uncle taking the lead. We then zoomed into one of the rooms and viewed it from an aerial perspective.

Then came the hard part. I had to channel everyone's thoughts and magic through me. Once I did that, all the paints mixed and a rainbow filled the room. When the rainbow disappeared, the room was pristine, clean, and newly decorated. No speck of dust in sight (because of Marmaduke), flowers that would never wilt (Digweed's magic) sat in corners, furniture (from Uncle) were appropriately placed, and fabrics and curtains (from Loveday) put the finishing touch. We had to do this individually for every room, but in the end, the manor was looking better than ever. And, I had three extra rooms because we had decorated the other towers too!

When we finished, it was late, and we were all tired. Thus, an early dinner was prepared, by all of us, seeing that even Marmaduke was tired, and then it was off to bed. Before going to sleep, I went to the library and carried Moonacre's only book to my room with me.


	3. Chapter 3: Shoppin' & Challenges

**Chapter 3: Shoppin' & Challenges**

M:

Only five more days until the wedding, not counting today.

Today Loveday took us shopping for the wedding. She made us leave early in the morning, Miss Heliotrope and I. Uncle would be joining us later on after lunch.

I could see no point in all the shopping. If we could use magic to remake our house, then why not use it for the wedding? I voiced my thoughts to Loveday in the carriage.

"People in the village also have magic and they use their magic to earn money. We already have tons of money because we are the two main clans in the whole of Moonacre. If we didn't spend money, then what would those people to for their livelihoods?"

There was Loveday, always being so thoughtful.

"Plus, it's rule."

"Who makes the rules Loveday? As far as I've seen, there is no real government in Moonacre."

"Long before the pearls were found, the de Noirs and the Merryweathers were the law. We kept the peace and protected the valley. We were the government. I have a feeling things will go back to this soon. So far there are only three rules that apply to everyone. Do not leave Moonacre, do not let anyone in, and lastly, the one that I just told you."

Always the curious one, I asked again. "How do you prevent people from leaving and coming? How did my papa leave and how did Miss Heliotrope come in? Was my mother also from here?"

"There is wall the encircles all the valley and the de Noirs and Merryweathers are in charge of it. During the rivalry, no one was manning the gate but everyone knew leaving was a terrible idea. Until your father. He left because he wanted to go and see the world. He left, met your mother, had you, and died."

"Why is leaving such a bad idea?"

Loveday ignored me and replied in false cheeriness, "Look we're here!"

The mood brightened after that. Miss Heliotrope, who has been silent the whole ride, which was unusual for her, was close to jumping up and down. It had been a long time since she had been shopping. Turns out there were only two shops for dresses and other clothes. We went to both and tried on so many dresses, it made my head spin. Reds, purples, pinks, and whites in so many shades. At last we settled on six dresses. One for the actual wedding and the other for the afterparty. Shoes, jewelry, and other accessories came next.

By the time we were done, it was way past lunch. Uncle had already found his suit and was waiting in the cake shop. Loveday shoved the dresses at me and Miss Heliotrope and told us to go back home. She said that she could see that we were both tired. More like she wanted alone time with Uncle. Miss Heliotrope could not see that and forced her share of dresses on me. She wanted to try the cakes out. I couldn't even see over the tops of the dresses!

I tried to walk back to the carriage but I couldn't even see where I was going. There was so much to carry, even Uncle has given me his suit to carry. I was just about to drop everything, no matter if they got dirty, when most of the load was lifted off me.

"Princess, I see you have need of a knight in shining armor." Robin spoke with a tone of haughtiness as he started walking, without a backwards glance. I stumbled to catch up with him.

"Why are you in town?" I asked in a grumpy manner.

"Why that tone? I'm helping you. Anyways, I was shopping for my costume to the wedding too. And also watching as everyone else prepared for the wedding too. You know the entire valley is coming to the wedding right?"

"Wait what!?" I stopped in my tracks. I couldn't believe it. The entire valley!

"That's tradition. Every event, everyone gathered in one place." Robin smirked at me, probably laughing at my deer caught in the headlights expression. "Don't worry princess, it's not like you're the Moon Princess and everyone wants to meet you." He laughed even more.

I glared at him and stomped until I reached the carriage where Digweed was taking me home. He would come back for everyone else later.

I climbed in and Robin followed suit. "Why are you following me." I tried not to shriek, with much success, much to my surprise.

"You'll need someone to help you carry these dresses into the house, won't you?"

Ugh, he was right. I crossed my arms and went deep into thought. Robin had helped me find the pearls and had even seemed distraught when I had jumped over the cliff. Yet, I couldn't control my mood around him. Whenever I was around him, the snobby side of me came out. Before, when I barely knew him - not that I know much of him now either - I had tried being pleasant with him. Now, we had settled into an unspoken agreement of general snappiness. Oh well. At least he kept me on my toes.

The ride back home was silent, not awkward, but as if we didn't have anything to say to one another. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Robin looking at me with a thoughtful expression.

"What?" Did I have something on my face?

He said nothing and turned away to stare out the window. I frowned.

R:

I liked Maria. She was different from every other girl I had met. She was fiery, but I had a feeling most of that fieriness was being locked up. But I wasn't enough for her. I would make myself content by resorting to the one mask I had perfected, the arrogant bastard. At least he could make her laugh.

We arrived at the manor and I helped Maria quietly, my thoughts straying to what I would find when I went back to the DeNoir base. Father had said earlier that he had a surprise for me.

M:

Robin was daydreaming. I watched him, observing those little features I hadn't noticed. A scar at the base of his throat, one that has faded with the course of the years. Those striking hazel eyes. My eyes wandered to the top of his head, his prized hat. I smiled inwardly, coming up with a plan.

Once the dresses were deposited inside the manor, I turned to face Robin with my hands on my hips. "Well, if you want, you can go now." That snapped Robin out of his daydream, as he smirked at me.

"What if I don't want to leave?"

"Then I'll steal that precious little hat of yours." It was a challenge, and he knew it too.

"Well then, I'd better leave."

I led him to the front door, and as he turned to say goodbye, I reached up, and picked up the hat before slamming the door in his face. I giggled. This would be fun.

I put the hat on top of my head and ran off, without bolting the door. After all, what fun would it be if he couldn't chase me?

R:

She stole my hat! I can't believe it! Nobody has had the courage to do that since forever. I stood in front of the closed door, uncertain. She was only a girl after all. I couldn't very well tackle her.

NO! THAT WAS MY HAT AND I WOULD GET IT BACK!

Thinking she had locked the door, I put my full weight against it, and promptly fell through. The girl had an evil side.

The game was on.


End file.
